1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation apparatus constituting an office computer, a personal computer, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional central processing unit constituting an office computer or the like, processing such as transfer or an arithmatic operation is performed in a unit of one byte of a fixed length in response to each instruction.
In general, data is input/output in/from a file for each record as a minimum unit. One record consists of a plurality of fields. One field consists of a plurality of bytes. Data in a record is updated for each field as a minimum unit. Therefore, data processing of a file is often performed in units of a plurality of bytes.
The conventional central processing unit, however, can perform processing only in a unit of one byte of a fixed length in response to each instruction. For this reason, in filing, when data processing is performed in units of fields or records, a subroutine consisting of a plurality of instructions must be prepared.
Consequently, a considerably long period of time is required to prepare a program. In addition, the processing speed is decreased.